<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Sun Goes Down by Miss_Misstyeyessnevercry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205169">When The Sun Goes Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Misstyeyessnevercry/pseuds/Miss_Misstyeyessnevercry'>Miss_Misstyeyessnevercry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombie Apocalypse (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Misstyeyessnevercry/pseuds/Miss_Misstyeyessnevercry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic society, it is fight for your right to live. Ever since the day that the Death Plague was released upon the world, everyone has been in panic. After the first year of the deadly plague everyone assumed it had died down, but in reality it had mutated and started turning people into zombie like creatures called Ghouls. Ghouls were dangerous creatures that were at their peak strength after the sun went down. Carter is a teen girl trying to survive, Ash is a high school student. When they meet it is up to them, with the help of friends to figure out what caused the plague to mutate people into ghouls and how to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Sun Goes Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been one year since the original sickness had spread. The first case had been Hubei, China. Since then it had progressively spread around the world until it had infected near one-fifth of the earth’s population. It took a long time, but eventually it was thought that they had controlled the disease. People had stopped dying, and fewer and fewer people were getting sick. That was until about one month ago. Last month was the first case of the new, mutated version of the Death plague. It had taken an average citizen and turned them into something that was no longer human. After that many similar cases popped up. Soon it had been almost as bad as the original Death plague, except now people we not dying, but turning into creatures. These new creatures craved nothing more than human hearts and became exceedingly powerful at night. The world went into a state of panic and there was nothing to be done about it. The creatures, that were quickly named ghouls after the demons from mythology, would do anything for human hearts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Carters Log of the apocalypse, day 28</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Carter slowly looked out, checking to see if any ghouls were lurking about. When she saw none she quickly darted across the street and into the abandoned Walgreens. Once inside she quickly surveyed the area for any ghouls, finding nothing but a discarded body that had clearly been there for quite some time. </span>
  <span><br/>
Carter got to work, first checking for food and medical supplies, then for anything else that was useful. She had found some cans of beans and diced tomatoes, stashing them in her bag. Her hope for medicinal supplies was short-lived when all she could find was a bottle of multi-vitamins, which she took anyways. <br/>
After Carter had gathered everything that she could from the Walgreens, she darted back out and across the street. Once safely tucked back in between the two stores where she had hidden her bike, she mounted her bike and left. <br/>
Carter rode her bike back towards shady meadows, the neighborhood she called home. Once she reached the gates she dismounted her bike again and hid it in a small gap between the stone wall and gate. Carter proceeded to climb over the gate and run through the abandoned neighborhood. <br/>
Soon she reached a house with boarded-up windows and a door that had been bolted shut. Carter tapped the door three times fast and three times slower. After about thirty seconds she heard a rusty bolt be slid open and the door creaked open. Carter quickly dashed inside the house and the door was shut and bolted inside.<br/>
Inside the house was one other person, the girl who had originally opened the door for Carter. She approached Carter with a look of curiosity. <br/>
“Would you like to see what I got?” Carter asked the other girl, shrugging her backpack off.<br/>
The other girl nodded while reaching out to take the bag. Carter handed her the bag and sat down on a discarded chair.<br/>
“You’re going put for supplies next time, it’s worse than a warzone out there,” Carter told her companion while watching her look through the contents of the backpack.<br/>
“Hopefully that won’t be for another few months,” <br/>
Carter leaned back and closed her eyes “Amen to that, Rylie.” <br/>
Rylie picked up the few cans of food and the bottle of multi-vitamins. She put them in a cabinet then walked back into the dining room that Carter was sitting in. She pulled out a chair and sat down next to Carter, examining the other girl. Carter glanced at her out of the corner of her eye then closed them again<br/>
“You need a haircut,” Rylie said, continuing to examine Carter.<br/>
Carter reached up and fiddled with the ends of her hair. “It has gotten pretty long hasn’t it?” <br/>
Rylie made a noise of humming in agreement, standing up and walking into the impromptu kitchen. The two girls had to improvise for most of the space in the small home they inhabited, considering they had boarded some ghouls in the master bedroom and kitchen.<br/>
Rylie grabbed a knife off the ‘kitchen’ table and walked back into the dining room. She tapped Carter’s shoulder getting the other girl to sit up straight. <br/>
“How short do you want it?” Rylie asked starting to gather the other girl's hair.<br/>
Carter thought about it for a second then sighed, “Cut it as short as you can.” She instructed the other girl.<br/>
“You sure?”<br/>
Carter let out a strangled breath, then hummed a yes. Rylie grabbed a rubber band and tied together all of Carter’s hair. She held one end of the hair away from Carter’s hair and then cut it all off. <br/>
The blonde hair fell to the floor and Carter reached back to fell her now significantly shorter hair. Rylie put the knife back where she had gotten it and called to Carter <br/>
“Get some rest today has been a long day”<br/>
Carter stood up and walked towards the living room laying down on the couch she slept on before calling back, “Yeah, ok.”<br/>
Shortly after lying down Carter fell asleep and dreamt of a time when everything was easier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Majorly inspired by the coronavirus and how it has managed to affect lots of people and keep them in quarantine. Me and my friends are still just waiting fir the zombies to show up then we will have a real apocalypse on our hands, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>